Tsumerai Vivendo através do relampago
by Tsumerai-Kyon
Summary: Uma nova historia no mundo de naruto, começa no capitulo dois, Kyon, garoto de um clã a beira da extinção sai de konoha, mas encontra com Anko, e estes vivem aventuras serias por cuasa de Kyon, e Hilarias por causa de Anko, aproveitem e postem reviews!
1. Chapter 0: Introdução

Naruto Fan'fic - Clã Tsumerai

Introdução:

Minha primeira Fic que vou postar aqui, é baseada num antigo jogo de RPG de naruto que eu e um amigo jogavamos eramos os unicos criativos do forum, e pelo jeito os unicos que conheciam naruto, eu desisti do jogo quando o GM achava que o Byakugan podia ver atavés do genjutsu -.- E usar o byakugan contra 3 genins é meio ridiculo né? Bem, essa introdução é meio inútil, mas é pra deixar registrado pra todos os ataques deste clã, VOCE NÃO PODE COLOCAR ISTO EM UMA FAN FIC OU RPG SEM AVISAR PARA MIM POIS EU QUERO JOGAR/LER ELA TAMBEM!! XD

Bem, mesmo a ficha do Clã sendo um tanto "pequena" vou deixar aqui, afinal é só uma introdução.

**Nome:** Tsumerai  
**Significado:** tsume(tsumetai) Gelado, frio. Rai(raiden) Raio, trovão.

**Historia do Clã: **Ah 17 anos atras, um homem chamado Uchiha Kitai, foi um dos primeiros esperimentos de orochimaru com o selo amaldiçoado, de tanto o usar o selo, Kitai virou o monstro que se transformava, ele inloquecido com um novo jutsu de orochimaru saiu destruindo tudo, inclusive o clã tsumerai, felizmente, os tsumerais conseguiram impedir, porem o clã ficou fraco em questão de população e defesa, dando brecha para vilas inimigas, Uchiha Kitai agradecido por sua liberdade de orochimaru mesmo ainda tendo seu corpo monstruoso jurou lealdade ao clã, ajudou bravamente a protege-lo por todos os anos porem não pode impedir a destruição de 89 do clã na ultima guerra.

**Fisico: **Normalmente tem cabelos cinzas e olhos claros, variando do azul, verde e amarelo.

**Kekkei Genkai:** O clã tsumerai, tem uma habilidade muito poderosa de controlar o gelo e o raio, sendo um dos elementos predominantes no membro (no caso de Kyon, 70 raiton, 30 Hyouton), Podem facilmente retirar a humidade do ar e fazer armas como kunais espadas de gelo, ao levar uma corrente eletrica no corpo eles poderem manda-la para onde quiser sem se machucar, um sharingan não pode copiar o seus jutsus mesmo eles sendo usados por outras pessoas, pois o modo de fazer é diferente utilizando um controle da natureza ao redor (como senjutsu) e usando seu chakra interno sem fazer selos.

**Percepção: **Conforme o membro vai evoluindo, ele adquire uma capacidade de sentir a temperatura do ambiente e a eletricidade, podendo então ler os movimentos dos adversarios (o impulso eletrico do sistema nervoso para os musculos) e a temperatura podendo saber se o adversario esta nervoso ou não e ter uma visão ao redor quase que perfeita.

**Estilo de luta: Tsumenaisho/Raidennaisho (ferimento interno gelado/ferimento interno trovão)**  
Tsumerais tem um estilo de luta próprio e unico, como existe a divisão entre raiton e hyouton o estilo é de golpes fracos porem com o elemento gelo ou raio paralizam o oponente (pois este ataque ataca os musculos), não podendo se esquivar de ataques mais fortes ou até mesmo criar algum jutsu pois não pode fazer movimento com os selos.  
Taijutsu:  
**Gelo**  
- Mais dano  
- Pouca perda de agilidade  
**Raio****  
**** - ********Dano normal  
- Grande perda de agilidade**  
**  
****Nota: Gelo causa mais dano, raio mais status, afinal raio paralisa, e gelo causa contração dos musculos sentindo mais dor.**

**Jutsus:**

**korishirudo (escudo de gelo, escudo gelado)**  
Rank: D  
O usuario faz este jutsu para invocar uma parede de gelo, pode ser invocado em qualquer lugar onde tenha umidade para fazer o gelo.  
Reduz, defende ataques fisicos (ninjutsus e taijutsus) e alguns genjutsus quando o usuario não ve o adversario.

**Raiaku no jutsu (fusão de Rai e Hayaku, Velocidade trovão)**

O usuario concentra seu chakra em pernas e braços e corre deixando um rastro eletrico deixando sua esquiva e ataques mais rapidos, porem muito exaustivo após usar.

**Cenraimetai (mil raios gelados)**

O usuario cria em sua mão uma luva de gelo com duas ou tres laminas, e começa a ser cercado por raios, que com a expansão de chakra torna os raios se movendo mais rapidamente e ficando gelados (duplicando as queimaduras) o usuario necessita de uma velocidade forte para correr e acertar o adversario, extremamente exaustivo, até mais do que o chidori.

Consequencia adversaria: se for pego ou apenas de raspão, paralizado por 3 turnos e +2 de HP por 5 turnos pelas queimaduras feitas pelo gelo (sim gelo queima) e raio (raio tambem)  
Consequencia usuaria: 2 turnos sem poder atacar e agilidade -15.

**Tsumetaiken (lamina/espada gelada)****  
**  
O usuario cria em sua mão uma lamina de gelo similar ao do centsumerai, e no seu braço algumas laminas em forma aerodinamica e arredondada, este ataque pode acertar ou pegar de raspão que causa um dano praticamente mortal, pois pode cortar um membro do adversario sem muita dificuldade, sem falar que pode manter o jutsu, porem o usuario se machuca pela contração dos musculos, mesmo podendo reduzir este efeito pela kekkei genkai do clã.

**Kuchioses:**

**Shiro no Okami**  
Esta invocação é um lobo branco, eram usados pelo clã tsumerai, tem grande velocidade, usam ataques de gelo, como os mizu bushins, podem sair do gelo chuva ou nevasca, porem necessitam ser invocados normalmente, não de qualquer lugar com umidade (porem fazendo muitos combos com a quantidade

**Dai Okami sama****  
**  
Este grande e poderoso lobo é considerado um dos reis dos lobos pode controlar o tempo a sua volta criando tempestades de gelo com trovões.  
Custo: 20 CP (+cps extras)  
Caracteristicas:  
Tamanho: 2,10m de altura, 2,60m de comprimento  
Peso: 120kg

Jutsus:  
**kuchiose no jutsu: Kori raiden no ame (ivocação: chuva de raios e gelo)**  
Invocação de uma chuva com pedras de gelo, neve e trovões, ajudando os tsumerais em seus elementos e seus lobos bracos.

**Raiden (raio)**  
O grande e poderoso lobo lança um forte trovão pela boca  
Custo: 5 Cp Dano: 15+Cp

**Uchiha Kitai**

Uchiha Kitai é um guerreiro com o selo amaldiçoado nivel dois, não virou o novo corpo de orochimaru pois a ação do selo foi irrevertivel, conseguiu o fuumetsu mangekyou sharigan quando lutou com um membro do clã, este demoniaco guerreiro esta do lado dos tsumerais por sua gratidão, se tornando a maior kuchiose deles.  
Custo: 50 Cps Rank: S (20 turnos)

**Caracteristicas**: Cor laranja, com chifres para tras, um par de asas, uma cauda, patas grandes e dentes afiados, veste um kimono rasgado branco e uma calça azul rasgada.  
Tamanho: 1,80 altura, asas com 4 metros de envergadura.  
CPs: 150  
HP: 140  
**Kekkei genkai: Fuumetsu mangekyo sharingan**  
Jutsus:

RANK S

- Tsukyomi (técnica do Deus da lua): cria uma realidade imaginária na mente do oponente, fazendo passar horas (quem estipula o tempo é o portador do Sharingan) de tortura dentro de sua mente, enquanto que no mundo real passa-se somente um segundo.  
Dano: - 15+CP (pode ser usado 5 vezes por luta)

-- Amaterasu (técnica do Deus do sol):Onde ele incinera o oponente com seus olhos, criando uma espécie de chamas negras, que só se apaga depois de 7 dias e 7 noites, queimando tudo que encostar nela.  
Sistema: Testa INT+DES contra INT+AGI do alvo por 3 jogadas. O inimigo começa a queimar, e só um selo anti fogo (o do jiraya) ou um kawarimi poderoso (sasuke/orochimaru) pode cancelar.  
Dano: - 20 por turno (pode ser usado 3 vezes)

-- Susanowo (técnica de implosão) O maior poder o mangekyou sharingan até agora(usado por uchiha itachi) reflete ataques fisicos e sela o usuario de jutsus.  
Sistema: Usuario e aliados proximos imunes por 5 turnos (só pode ser usado 1 vez por luta)

Nota: Estes ataques são usados sem chakra, pois o fuumetsu mangekyou não gasta chakra para ativar e usar ataques do sharigan.


	2. Chapter 1: A criança vs A Profissional

Capitulo 1: A criança vs. Profissional

Uma guerra numa vila, estavam invadindo tudo, qualquer tipo de crueldade era feita com as pessoas, ambos os lados resistiam usando jutsus de gelo e raio, nós acompanhamos a imagem como se fosse a nossa visão, não estamos tão longe do chão o que indica que estamos no corpo de uma criança, corremos e olhamos pra todos os lados tentando desviar dos ataques, algumas vezes caímos no chão, e nos levantamos rápidos mesmo machucados para não se unir com os que permaneceriam lá na eternidade, nossa visão vai ficando embaçada provavelmente pelas lagrimas do corpo que estamos, as causas são obvias, ele vê outro menino, um pouco menor sendo protegido por vários outros moradores, e é então que percebe que ele está sozinho no mundo, nossa visão começa a balançar e a falhar como se fosse uma câmera, isto vai acontecendo até tudo virar borrão.

O garoto de cabelos cinzas, olhos verdes se levanta da cama e põe a mão na cabeça como se sentisse uma grande dor, ele diz:

- Não há motivos para lembrar disso Kyon, urgg... A única coisa que deve lembrar é que você tem um sangue melhor que eles...

O garoto sai andando pelas ruas com a mão no bolso de uma jaqueta azul e preta, uma faixa com o Kanji de gelo (氷) gelo e calça preta.

Ele passando pelas ruas vê um grupo de uns 3 garotos e uma menina, todos de cabelos cinzas, e olhos azuis ou verdes, eles parecem estar se divertindo, ele segue em frente, vai caminhando sozinho, compra algumas coisas para comer, e segue em frente segurando a sacola, seguindo em frente, parecendo bem distante dos dois lugares anteriores ele encontra a parte de Konoha onde fica o Clã Uchiha, casas tradicionais japonesas como se fosse um bairro antigo, ele olha bem para o portal cercado por uma pequena muralha, em um flash ele se lembra de um lugar parecido, provavelmente o lugar do sonho em estado de paz.

Ele segue em frente até que serra os olhos e levanta sua mão direita até seu ombro rapidamente, água vinda da umidade do ar começa a se acumular em sua mão e vira uma Kunai de Gelo, ele a segura e lança no topo de um prédio enquanto se vira, alguém estava observando-o, e a kunai ia em direção a ele até que some, e aparece atrás dele, era um ANBU, o garoto pergunta:

- Eu não preciso de você.  
- Eu sei que não, mas são ordens de Danzou-sama, não posso fazer muita coisa Kyon-kun – falava o ANBU.  
- Pouco me importa Danzou, esta quase morrendo aquele velho.  
- He, he, Bem... você vai treinar? Já não passou a semana inteira nisto?  
- Eu passei toda a semana treinando varias técnicas do clã, não estou afim disto agora, eu quero jogar shouji (xadrez japonês), você quer jogar comigo?  
- Tudo bem, eu tenho que ficar de olho em você mesmo...

Jogando Shouji no telhado, os dois conversam:  
- Você está esperando o que para ser Genin? Esta na academia desde que chegou, mas seu desenvolvimento é quase de um chunin.  
- Eu não tenho interesse nessas coisas e você sabe disto.  
- É uma pena... Mas não é chato ficar na academia? Bem... Como se você fosse nela...  
- Eu falto faz quase um ano, não tem nada de útil lá.  
Um outro ANBU aparece e fala:  
- Temos uma outra missão.  
- Eu tenho a missão de ficar de olho no garoto.  
- Eu sei mas são ordens de Danzou-sama, temos de ir matar um nukenin (ninja fugitivo).  
- Tudo bem, Dja mata Kyon-kun – diz o ANBU se levantando – se comporte bem.  
- Tome cuidado – Diz Kyon.  
- Por que?  
- Nunca vi ANBUs sobreviverem uma luta, eles são mais fortes que Jounins mas morrem aos montes.  
- Piada sem graça, até mais! – Os dois ANBUs somem.

Kyon via indo em direção a sua casa e sente algo, ele fecha os olhos e se concentra.  
- Movimentos físicos avançados, a eletricidade dentro coluna vertebral vai para todos os membros do corpo, uma das mãos esta ficando com uma eletricidade incrível, parece um ataque do nosso clã – Abrindo os olhos diz – Um ataque interessante, eu acabei de copiar, acho que vou lá ver...  
Chegando lá ele diz:  
- Qual o nome desta técnica.  
- Não seria melhor perguntar meu nome primeiro?  
- Não é do meu interesse seu nome, é que eu queria saber o nome desta técnica que acabei de aprender.  
- É impossível você aprender o Chidori sem ter um sharingan e uma boa condição física.  
- Condição física pra velocidade eu tenho, já o sharingan eu duvido que precise.  
- Por que?!  
Kyon segura sua mão direita e raios começam a sair dela, era o chidori.  
- Como você pode ter feito o chidori sem selos de mão ou coisa assi... Ah... Já entendi... Tsumerai não é?  
- Sim.  
- Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi, você sabe usar bem a percepção do seu clã.

- Bem, sendo que você é um tsumerai não preciso falar dos limites pra usar este jutsu, afinal sua kekkei genkai não gasta chakra em jutsus como estes.  
- Bem, eu vou indo.  
- Ei! Espere, e seu nome?  
- Voce não tem por que saber meu nome, em pouco tempo ele nem será mais mencionado neste lugar.  
N.A: Sim, eu tirei isso de claymore.  
Kyon vai embora, ele começa a juntar algumas coisas e colocar numa mochila, as coisas incluem a comida, umas linhas e dois pergaminhos.

Ele sai pela rua em direção ao portão e pensa:  
- Não há motivos para eu estar aqui nesta vila, ter uma vidinha ridícula dessas é para perdedores, seguindo regras, regras e mais regras!

No dia seguinte:  
- E vocês não colocaram ninguém pra ficar de olho nele?! – diz o ANBU que cuidava de Kyon.  
- A vila esta aos pedaços, todos os ninjas estão ocupados, eu não sei por que não aprovaram ele como genin para poder ajudar em missões – diz tsunade.  
- Ta, agora eu vou ter que perseguilo?  
- Não, eu já mandei uma pessoa atrás dele.  
Pensamento do ANBU:  
- Espero que não sejam mais um grupinhos de genin tentando matar o quarteto do som...

Bem longe dali...  
Kyon come um pão que estava em sua mochila no meio de uma clareira, ele salta na para cima ainda comendo o pão desviando de Kunais.  
- Mandaram apenas um? A vila decaiu muito.  
A garota em cima da arvore que vestia um sobre tudo diz:  
- Você é Tsumerai Kyon correto?  
- Você deve falar seu nome antes de pedir o nome de outra pessoa.  
- Meu nome é Anko, Mitarashi Anko.  
- A jounin do selo amaldiçoado? Interessante.  
- Bem vamos ver o por que de um estudante da academia causar tantos problemas.  
Kamui salta para trás fazendo um jutsu:  
- Suiton, Sei Kurisame: (invocação de chuva)  
O tempo se fecha e uma chuva forte que atrapalha bem a visão cai sobre eles.

Pensamento de Kyon:  
- Não esperava que fossem perceber tão cedo, mandaram uma jounin discípula de um sannin, isso requer medidas drásticas.  
Anko começa a procura-lo na chuva e Kyon aparace dando socos e chutes, mas Anko desvia e defende de todos até segurar a mão esquerda e dar um soco em Kyon que se desfaz em água.  
- Mizubushin – Diz anko sorrindo, e mais um mizubushin aparece no ar e acerta ela nas costas com um chute e se desmancha ela pensa:  
- É um tsumerai ele tem controle total sobre a gelo, ou seja água, quer dizer que eles vem de todo lugar? Já sei como dar um jeito niss... – Kyon aparece usando taijutsus sendo envolvido por raios, Anko continua enquanto defende: Ele é rápido, esse é o Raiyaku no jutsu? Eu estou perdendo agilidade também!  
Pensamento Kyon:  
- O Raiyaku no jutsu esta sendo bem eficaz contra ela, estou mais rápido e aplicando o Raidennaisho nela – Anko consegue dar um soco em Kyon e este voa longe.  
- Já chega! –Diz Anko começando a fazer os selos – Fuuton: Fuuton - Daitoppa ! A chuva para com o vento forte e vai em Kyon que usa Kawarimi, Kyon aparece do outro lado já ofegante.

- Já está cansado? Há, Há! Que fraco você é!  
Kyon Pensamento:  
- Não é isso, eu invoquei uma tempestade grande, por isso durou pouco e foi pouco resistente, pois é um suiton, tive que fazer com chakra pois reunir tanta água demoraria um pouco e embora eu não gaste chakra com o Raiyaku eu fui muito rápido com meu corpo, preciso pensar em algo...  
- Vamos acabar com isto né? Kyon-kun? Kuchiose no jutsu! – Duas cobras saem do chão e vão em direção a Kyon, este fecha as mãos fortemente juntando elas ao corpo e as aponta-as rapidamente enquanto abrem para as cobras que congelam, Kyon fecha a mão novamente e Anko arregala os olhos e diz:  
-Co...Como você... Esta me fazendo sangrar? – Anko começa a sangrar em algumas partes do corpo.  
- Mesmo você usando um jutsu que espantou a água para longe, a água ainda esta por aqui, e na luta contra os mizubushins a água da Chuva e deles entrou dentro da sua roupa, e você não usou um jutsu dentro da sua roupa, apenas fora.  
- Você até que é esperto, estou sangrando mas... Não é grande coisa...  
- Ishikifumei Butsukaru (Sem Sentidos) – Anko perde os sentidos por um estante e quando usa "Kai" para cancelar o genjutsu esta presa por lobos de gelo.  
- Você também não é grande coisa, você levou exatamente 3 segundos para escapar do genjutsu, mas já lhe prendi com o que eu queria, a técnica de água foi para você baixar a guarda falando besteiras e o genjutsu para você não se esquivar da verdadeira armadilha – Anko não consegue se mover, esta forçando.  
Pensamento Anko: Como um garoto pode fazer isto!? - Kyon segura sua mão direita e pensa:  
- Eu poderia usar o centsumerai, mas ele comprime meus músculos e eu posso me ferir, prefiro usar essa técnica que é muito mais simples.  
- Chidori?! Como você aprendeu essa técnica? Bem, já até imagino por que konoha quer você de volta.  
Kyon corre em direção a ela que esta quase rachando os lobos congelados, Kyon percebendo os movimentos de Anko e a temperatura vê que ela está nervosa, mas fica assustado se ela escapar, Kyon começa usar o Raiyaku no jutsu para ver se vai mais rápido e consegue, Anko se solta, porem leva um Chidori bem no lado esquerdo da barriga, fazendo um corte enorme mesmo sendo de raspão, Anko fica ofegante segurando a barriga tentando usar um jutsu de cura, Kyon volta correndo com o chidori até que para, e começa a olhar para ela, manchas pretas começam a cobrir o corpo dela, ela começa a sentir muita dor e segura do lado do seu pescoço e cai no chão, Kyon diz:  
- Selo... Amaldiçoado? Você não sabe controlá-lo?  
- Vai embora, to com outros problemas pirralinho!  
- Você não estava dizendo isso quando ficou morrendo de medo ali congelada – diz Kyon chegando perto de Anko e se abaixando.  
- Vai se catar... Urgh – Kyon se ajoelha e diz:  
- Eu tenho uma informação que você não tem, um antigo amigo me contou, como retirar o selo amaldiçoado, mas eu também posso lhe matar agora, o que você prefere, Anko-chan?  
- Como você sabe?  
- Já ouviu falar de... Uchiha Kitai? Ele conheceu seu sensei... E eu sei como parar o selo, quer ajuda ou não?


	3. Chapter 2: O novo time

Capitulo 2: O novo time.

Anko estava caída no chão e Kyon ajoelhado sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Kyon: Então Anko-chan, o que você decide? Morrer deste jeito humilhante ou quer minha ajuda?  
Anko: Vai embora logo...  
Kyon faz um selo, era o jutsu Ishikifumei Butsukaru (Sem Sentidos), Anko esta imóvel caída no chão, e ainda perde os sentidos, não consegue fazer o "Kai" pois está imóvel no chão e agora não sente dor e não sabe o que o garoto vai fazer.

Kyon: De qualquer forma este selo é de meu interesse.  
Kyon tem lembranças de quando era criança, ele estava sentado na beira de um riacho conversando com um monstro sentado ao lado dele.

Kyon criança: Kitai-san você não consegue controlar o selo amaldiçoado?  
O monstro: Quando eu e Orochimaru conseguimos a criança com uma doença estranha, acho que o nome dele era Juugo-kun eu fui um dos primeiros a testar, e antes de descobrirmos como controlar me transformei nisto, agora é irreversível.

Kyon criança: Mas da pra controlar o selo?  
Kitai: Sim, existe um jutsu bem complicado para isto, porem existe uma outra forma, você passa o selo da pessoa para outra.

Kyon criança: Como se faz isto?  
Kitai: Lembre-se Kyon, você só deve fazer esta técnica se lhe derem um selo, pois orochimaru tem interesse nos tsumerais.

Kyon começa a fazer um chidori enquanto lembra das instruções.

Kyon: Ele me disse para usar a mão com chakra na marca e depois sugá-la, para mão, e depois usar em outro lugar, mas eu tenho um plano melhor, eu tenho controle praticamente total sobre o raiton *colocando o chidori na marca* o chidori esta se misturando com a marca e não esta afetando a Anko, *chidori começa a ficar negro, como sasuke com o selo amaldiçoado nível 2 vs. Naruto* agora eu passo o raiton para todo o meu corpo e o anulo, perfeito, nenhuma marca nem mesmo a inicial – diz o garoto tentando olhar seu ombro.

Kyon: Parece que não preciso de você Anko-chan * forma uma kunai com umidade do ar*

Vários ANBUs aparecem.  
Kyon: Mais que merda -.-

E na sala da Hokage...  
Tsunade: Então você fez um bom corte na Anko.  
Anko: Golpe de sorte u.u"  
Kyon: ...  
Tsunade: O que eu faço com você em?  
Kyon: Acho que você não vai aceitar minhas sugestões.  
Tsunade: O que você pretendia fazer fora da vila?  
Kyon: Não lhe devo satisfações  
*Os dois ficam se encarando*

Anko: Bem... Eu acho que já terminei minha missão, eu vo indo, to com vontade de comer alguns doces.  
Tsunade: Isso!  
Anko: Hã? *Com as mãos atrás da cabeça se virando com uma cara de emburrada*  
Tsunade: Você conseguiu ferir a Anko, então te aprovo como Genin e ela será sua Jounin.  
Anko: O QUE!? O.O  
Kyon: Eu não estou interessado em ficar aqui na vila.  
Tsunade: Você é um tsumerai, sabe o risco que corre lá fora?  
Kyon: Não me importo nenhum pouco.  
Anko: Isso ai! Deixa ele ir! Deixa ele ir! o.o"  
Tsunade: Nah... Vocês vão se dar bem juntos.  
Anko: Eu tenho uma solução pra quem vai ser o jounin dele! ^^  
Tsunade: Mas eu na disse a minha o.o"  
Depois...  
Kyon com as mãos no bolso andando pela cidade e Anko atrás toda emburrada:  
Anko: "por que não aquele ANBU que fica com ele, eles são tão amigos" *Começa a fazer uma voz fina e irritante* "Não... ele já faz muitas missões e a vila tem que ter mais ninjas, você é a ideal" *Começa a falar com raiva* IDEAL O CARAMBA! -.-  
Kyon: ... "¬¬ Você é sempre tão chata assim?  
Anko: E você é sempre tão paga pau de Uchiha sasuke assim?  
Depois num restaurante...  
Anko: Eu não acredito que por causa daquela pu... Mulher to tendo que levar um pirralho pra almoçar comigo pra "conhecer melhor" -.-  
Kyon: Você me trouxe por que quis u.u  
Anko: E QUEM VAI PAGAR A CONTA?  
Kyon: Você é claro u.u  
Anko: Por que eu!?  
Kyon: Você que convido!

N.A.: No capitulo anterior se chamava "A criança VS. A profissional", agora fiquei em duvida de quem é a criança.  
Depois....

Anko: Então essa é sua casa?  
Kyon: Sim.  
Anko: Só tem uma cama e uma mesa no quarto O.o  
Kyon: ...  
Anko passa entre a cama e a mesa que não tinham nada, ela ia ver a cozinha que tinha entrada pro banheiro que apenas tinha uma pia, o vaso (não é o de planta) e o chuveiro.  
Anko: Você não se apega mesmo com as coisas  
Kyon: Não vou ficar aqui por mais tempo mesmo.  
Anko: Que eu saiba os Tsumerai vivem em um pequeno grupo aqui em konoha não?  
Kyon: Eu sou uma exceção.  
Anko: Hum... Ah! O que você fez com o meu selo amaldiçoado?  
Kyon: Nada que lhe interesse.  
Anko: Interessa sim!  
Kyon: ...  
Anko: ok, ok-.-  
Anko: Amanhã temos uma missão, no seu nível eu acho meio ridículo ser aquelas de carpir, etc, eu também detesto esse tipo de trabalho.  
Kyon: ...  
Anko: Até mais Kyon-kun  
Kyon fecha a porta, e cai na cama, parece pensativo.

No outro dia Kyon vai no lugar de encontro, ele está determinado a fugir.  
Kyon: Qual a missão?  
Anko: Você não vai acreditar -.-  
Kyon: Carpir algum lugar? Normalmente é isso que mandam nas primeiras missões.  
Anko: Não, matar uma pessoa, Po! Eu posso fazer isso sozinha!  
Kyon: Fique à-vontade, eu vou pra casa.  
Tsunade: Nem sejam loucos!  
Anko: De onde diabos você apareceu! O.o  
Tsunade: Esqueceu meu Rank? Ho-Ka-Ge se ANBUs Podem fazer isto por que eu não posso!?  
Kyon: ...  
Anko: Então vamos Kyon-kun...  
Kyon pensamento: Eu apenas devo esperar me afastar de Anko e fugir o mais rápido que puder.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 3: A fuga de Kyon

Capitulo 3: A Fuga de Kyon

"Eu ainda não consegui me separar de Anko, estamos quase chegando onde temos que matar sei lá quem, o que devo fazer, se eu fugir muito perto dela, eu sou capturado facilmente." – pensa Kyon tentando bolar um plano para fugir de Anko.  
- Este Cara pelo menos é forte? – Pergunta Kyon.  
- Eu lá vou saber u.u  
- É aqui? – diz Kyon quando para olhando a entrada de um vilarejo com um castelo bem no centro.  
- É, agora temos que procurar este cara – mostra a foto.  
- Ok, Eu vou para a direita e você para a esquerda, se o cara for forte mesmo usa alguma técnica para chamar atenção e o outro vir.  
- Há! Se for eu que achar não vai sobrar nada pra você.  
Os dois se dividem, olhando discretamente em todos os locais públicos, depois passariam para as casas que seriam mais difíceis, Kyon conforme se afastava de Anko procurava uma saída para o sul da cidade enquanto Anko estava indo ao norte.  
- Se eu tivesse com algo que tivesse o cheiro dele, invocava uma cobra - (cobras usam a língua para sentir a temperatura e "sentir o cheiro", por isto elas mostram a língua, não é falta de educação) – Hã? O que é isto? – olhando para a loja de doces. Acho que não tem problema se eu comer algum doce... *.*  
Enquanto isto, Kyon já na floresta que cercava a vila sente duas presenças e salta dando mortais desviando das shurikens até cair no chão e olha os dois que lhe atacaram, Kyon ignora qualquer característica de onde eles são, só que para o azar deles estragaram o plano de Kyon, logo Anko se tocaria que ele fugiu.

Kyon sai correndo em direção a eles e o mais próximo tenta um soco em Kyon, o garoto segura o punho com o braço esquerdo e fica de gira de costas para o lado direito do homem, quando ele iria revidar com um soco ele da um soco em si mesmo e Kyon um chute com as duas pernas, enquanto está no ar lança duas shurikens de gelo no outro que desvia.

O que desviou fala:  
- Voce não quer saber por que lhe atacamos?  
Kyon correndo em direção a ele diz:  
- Não – e quando fica próximo dele se agacha girando e tenta dar um soco no estomago enquanto o adversário segura o seu pé e o arremessa longe.  
O outro ninja que levou o chute pensa:  
_ - Como ele me fez dar um soco em mim mesmo?  
_Kyon volta a correr numa velocidade maior tentando dar um soco no que lhe arremessara e o outro vinha pra cima dele.

Não muito longe dali...

Anko comendo um monte de doces pensa:  
_- Será que o garoto já o encontrou?_ Eu vou procurar também – ela se levanta da mesa até que olha uma outra vitrine de doces dos quais ela não pediu e fala – Mas minha missão é de localizar um alvo, e com os doces deliciosos que se encontram aqui ele com certeza passará aqui, então não custa nada eu experimentar estes doces enquanto ele não chega *.*

Kyon já cercado de eletricidade com um deles ofegante no chão dizendo:  
- Mas o que é este garoto!?  
Kyon ignora e vai em direção ao outro sumindo, apenas deixando um rastro de eletricidade, aparece do nada dando um chute no estomago do Homem e ao descer a perna rapidamente da um chute no queixo aproveitando a reação e fazendo-o ir para o alto.  
_N.A: Reação que eu falo, bem... de um soco no seu estomago e você vai ver que você vai se encolher nem que seja por pouco tempo, isso facilitou ele acertar um chute._

Enquanto Kyon salta também criando duas kunais de gelo, uma em cada mão o homem pensa:  
_ - Eu... Eu não consigo me mexer._  
Kyon ia com a kunai em direção ao pescoço do homem quando outro reage dando um chute nele, e ele vai parar no chão de costas mas após rolar uma vez volta a ficar de pé, Kyon em posição de guarda pensa:  
_- Eu não posso perder mais tempo aqui, mais técnicas fortes vão me cansar e não vou poder fugir.  
_Anko Termina comendo o ultimo doce pensa com a mão direita apoiando a cabeça como se ela estivesse entediada:  
- Aquele garoto estranho, não achou ele ainda? -.- E eu ainda não vi o homem por aqui... Aquele garoto é um inútil! ¬¬ Fica só pensando em fugir, fugir, fu... FUGIR! PU** MER**! Ò.ó– Anko se levanta rápido e coloca a mão no chão invocando duas cobras.  
- Achem aquele garoto! – Com o braço esquerdo levantado gritando até que é interrompida pela mulher da loja:  
- Hã... A conta.  
- Hã?  
Kyon desvia de mais um chute e vai mais pra longe tentando fugir, mas o outro aparece e ele defende, ele começa a ficar com raiva  
- _Isto esta ficando chato, eu não posso gastar poder com isto!_  
- Já chega! Kyon começa a fazer selos de mão saltando para trás Kyon arregala os olhos e joga a barriga para frente desviando de algo que aparece atrás dele e vai indo em direção aos outros dois que são atingidos, era uma cobra, Kyon se enfurece.

- Então você está ai! – Diz Anko indo em direção a ele deixando os homens escapar.

Eles procuram o dia inteiro e não acham, eles decidem dormir numa pousada que tinha lá, porem ocorreu um problema:  
- Você não tem dinheiro? ¬¬ - pergunta Kyon ficando irritado.  
- Hã... Não pensei que isto fosse tão caro – Diz Anko dando uma desculpa, na realidade, ela gastou todo o dinheiro com doces.  
A solução foi nada mais nada menos que alugar um quartinho meia boca com apenas uma cama e um banheiro.  
- Você dorme de um lado da cama e eu durmo no outro! Hã? – Anko se da conta que o lado onde fica a cabeceira da cama está meio molhado e não parece ser de goteiras, provavelmente uma criança não estava usando frauda quando foi dormir ali.  
- É bom que isto que eu estou sentindo seja uma kunai u.u – Diz Anko sem o sobretudo, coberta no mesmo cobertor de Kyon sem jaqueta também que estava deitado do mesmo lado dela um pouco irritado.  
Horas depois, provavelmente pelas duas, três da manhã Anko segurando fortemente os braços de Kyon que a entrelaçavam-na e Kyon até agora não dormia, passara a noite em claro, suando mais do que... do que... bem, acho que não tem comparação com o tanto que ele tava suando.  
_- Se eu tentar algo, é mais fácil eu sobreviver ownando Kitai e Madara, se eu tentar sair daqui ela me mata achando que eu to tentando algo com ela pois ela puxou meus braços na hora do sono, se ela acordar no outro dia ela vai pensar a mesma coisa, eu to que não me agüento aqui, se eu não morrer de um jeito eu morro de outro O.o Malditos ninjinhas, se eles não tivessem me interrompido eu não tava aqui com hormônios em fúria. Ah...! Eu não agüento mais!-_Kyon tenta largar Anko mas ao retirar o braço que estava nela ela se vira e abraça Kyon – _Pelo menos agora ela vê que ela também ta... – _Kyon escuta ela murmurando enquanto dorme :

- Kyon-kun... Eu sou uma garota de sorte em ter você só pra mim ^.^  
Kyon: o.o  
Anko depois de um bom tempo, uns 30 minutos, uma eternidade pra Kyon volta para a posição inicial dando chance para Kyon tirar um dos braços e vagarosamente o que estava embaixo nela, quase dormente.

Kyon consegue se livrar dela e segura em seu braço dormente tentando melhorar a circulação do sangue, ele começa a olhar para sua mão então olha para Anko, pela sua fuga ela estava descoberta, Kyon pensa:  
- _Ela realmente é bonita, não é a toa que estou deste jeito até agora,mas temos idades e caminhos completamente diferente –_ Kyon a cobre e abre a janela, já colocando sua perna esquerda preparando-se para sair, da uma ultima olhada em Anko e vai embora.

Ele olha para o castelo que tinha no centro da vila, de cima de uma arvore e pensa:  
- Aquele homem parece que deve estar lá, mas não é do meu interesse.  
Kyon fica totalmente no escuro ele olha para os lados e é tudo escuro, até que ele encontra um monstro, o monstro laranja com cabelo amarelo e espetado, tinha um chifre e espinhos nas costas, sendo dois grandes perto dos braços, continha asas enormes, ele era muito musculosos e tinha uma calda, vestia um kimono bem rasgado, seus negros ao invés de branco tinham pupilas vermelhas com um desenho negro nelas, esse monstro terrivelmente assustador encara Kyon serenamente em posição corcunda e sua enorme calda balançando, Kyon ao olhar o monstro deixa a posição atenta e agitada do breu em sua visão voltando a ficando em seu modo sereno com as mãos no bolso da jaqueta e diz serenamente:  
- É apenas você. Jutsu de telepatia? O que quer comigo, Uchiha... Kitai.

Continua...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Espero que estejam gostando, este capitulo foi o meu preferido até agora, mostra que Kyon tem reações corporais "sinceras" XD E Anko é uma comédia também XD  
Postem Reviews viu!


	5. Chapter 4: Insanidade

Capitulo 4: Insanidade

- Uchiha, Kitai – Disse Kyon sério sem mostrar medo, pelo contrario, parecia familiarizado com o demônio que aparecera numa espécie de genjutsu.  
- Tsumerai, Kyon, a quanto tempo, fazem o que? 5 anos? – Fala a besta.  
- Seis, o que quer comigo depois de tanto tempo? Kitai.  
- Você não mudou nada neste ponto, continua direto como uma flecha, bem, eu vim conferir alguns presentes que dei a você a 6 anos atrás – Diz a fera se aproximando lentamente de Kyon que está tranqüilo, o monstro levanta sua mão esquerda tocando a testa de Kyon que cerra os olhos para a besta, marcas começam a aparecer em Kyon desde o ponto que saiu de sua testa, como um selo amaldiçoado, Kyon da um passo para trás retirando as mãos do bolso para ver o que está acontecendo.  
- Esta é novidade para mim, que diabos é isto, Kitai?  
- É uma espécie de selo, conforme você treina, seu desenvolvimento vai acumulando neste selo, você se desenvolveu bastante Kyon-kun porem ainda é fraco, mesmo com sua velocidade, controle Elemental, jutsus que não são do clã e essa sua nova versão do selo amaldiçoado.

- Eu iria fugir para encontrar algum lugar menos fútil mas você me interrompeu.  
- Não se preocupe, esta técnica está fazendo você perder apenas um segundo de seu precioso tempo, eu gostaria de lhe dar alguns conselhos Kyon-kun.  
- Você é fraco, por que você é fraco? Por que lhe falta... Ops, este é o roteiro de outro Uchiha, me desculpe, voltando... Você só tem sobrevivido por que está sob as asas de Konoha, eu lhe dei "aquele" presente para um caso de morte certa, isso lhe garantiria a vida fora de lá, mas agora é tarde, você teria essa força em menos de um ano se estivesse como eu planejei.

- Eu sei, e é o que estou tentando fazer, mas apareceu algumas coisas interessantes para fazer por lá – diz Kyon com o selo que Kitai despertara voltando.  
- Que tipo de coisas? – Diz Kitai curioso.  
- Eu descobri um novo selo como você percebeu, eu posso ter um controle extremo sobre ele, não vai ser como você.

- Na época não sabíamos como controlar direito o selo, e meu mangekyou , estava me cegando, tinha de apelar muito, porem minha sorte foi que um uchiha decidiu lutar comigo, e eu roubei seus olhos após a luta, porem quanto ao selo já era tarde de mais, este selo pode se tornar perigoso mesmo assim, e você sabe disto.

- Se eu lhe provar, que eu consegui poder suficiente você me aconselharia a...  
- A mesma coisa que fiz com Orochimaru, eu sabia que ele queria meus olhos mas o numero de técnicas que ele sabia era incrível, então decidi copiar cada movimento dele, hoje estou num nível completamente diferente de todos, o único que poderia ser comparado a mim é Uchiha Madara.

- Falando nisto, como anda a Akatsuki?  
- Akatsuki está começando a se mover, mas eu pouco me importo, Madara está como um subordinado de um dos membros, mas pode assumir a qualquer hora, ainda podemos tirar vantagem da akatsuki sabe? Mas preciso de você fora de Konoha, até por que nenhum Bijuu ou Uchiha Sasuke está ai.  
- Sasuke está treinando com seu amiguinho não é?  
- É incrível como subestimam o poder dele, para todos Sasuke é apenas uma criança inocente sendo manipulada por todos, porem Konoha deveria ficar tranqüila diante a ele, ele irá matar Orochimaru quando este não tiver mais utilidades ou perder o controle.

- Voltando ao assunto Kitai, eu vou destruir um lugar para lhe mostrar meu poder lá deve haver muitos ninjas, e soube que após a morte do Daimiyo deste lugar a vila tem conflitos políticos, uma destruição assim, pode fazer a vila ser invadida e colonizada pro donos com situação financeira melhor.  
- Faça o que quiser, mudando de assunto, tenho uma noticia para lhe contar, e isto pode ser um alerta:  
- O clã Tsumerai está com um numero de membros inferior a 100, e para complicar estes membros estão divididos em muitos lugares do mundo, inclusive Konoha, onde há cerca de uns 32 ou mais, alguns rebeldes como você estão indo para fora da vila e morrendo.  
- Não ligo nenhum pouco para os fracassados submissos a Konoha, e como você já deve saber, os Tsumerai são um clã abeira da extinção, pois manteram seu espírito de superioridade porem esqueceram de treinar suas habilidades, chega até a ser uma vergonha, por isto estão morrendo, apenas um Tsumerai é suficiente para destruir uma vila, hoje, um homem é capaz de matar 5 Tsumerai.

- Você na realidade detesta o seu sangue não? Foi por causa daquele dia? Protegendo os mais nobres e os inferiores que enfeitem as ruas com seu sangue e restos mortais?  
- ...

- Já vou indo, foi bom lhe ver Kyon, mas vou lhe avisando, você está se tornando o que você mais odeia, um submisso, e aconselho continuar assim pois seu poder é igual ao dos demais.

A escuridão lentamente se torna o cenário de Kyon na arvore e este se enfurece dizendo:  
- Vamos ver se os demais conseguem destruir um castelo em uma noite – Some com velocidade ninja.

Salta nas paredes do castelo, e entra em uma janela, Kyon já vai pra cima de dois guardas dando soco em um e chutando o outro, ele queria ver seu poder, apenas isso, não precisava de motivos ele lança shurikens de gelo em outros que já vinham vindo, eles desviam porem após atingirem a parede viram lobos e matam os dois, ele vai correndo e vê muitos outros, ele vai lançando Kunais e eles outras, Kyon cria o Korishirudo, ele vai correndo pelos corredores e sobe uma escada, criando um mizu bushin pra sair em outra direção, ele corre pelo outro corredor e tenta abrir uma porta, ele a arromba e tenta sair pela janela, foi impulsivo de mais da parte dele, na sala onde passava vê uma criança, ela estava trancada no quarto, ele pergunta-se:  
- Que diabos estou fazendo? – diz ele baixo com a cabeça baixa até que a menina segurando um ursinho diz:  
- Você veio me salvar?  
- Hã? Como?  
- É que meu pai disse pra eu ficar aqui até que alguém viesse me salvar – Kyon faz uma cara sem entender até que alguns ninjas chegam, um deles diz:  
- Sabia que ela estava quase na torre, ainda não tínhamos chegado aqui?  
- Afinal que diabos vocês querem?  
- Ela é filha do senhor feudal daqui, estamos conquistando este castelo e este feudo.  
- O que? O.o

Kyon com a cara de quem não entende nada não esperava essa coincidência, ele que queria destruir o lugar estava na realidade salvando-o, ele coloca a criança para trás dele e diz pra ela fechar os olhos, Kyon vai correndo em direção aos ninjas e da um soco no estomago do outro e gira pra esquerda se abaixando e criando duas kunais grandes acertando os dois de trás no estomago, ele diz pra criança se esconder, ele vai correndo e vai para cima, outros ninjas começam a segui-lo, ele esta no topo da torre, até que ele percebe algo de fogo se aproximando com a temperatura, a kunai cai perto nos ninjas, Kyon salta para trás se defendendo com os braços, era uma kunai com um pergaminho explosivo queimando, a torre explode, Kyon se levanta lentamente recuperando o fôlego, até que...

- Vocês...  
Eram os dois homens que Kyon enfrentara quando chegara a cidade.  
- Vocês dois também estão envolvidos com isto?  
- Sim, e como desconfiamos você está ajudando eles.  
- Na realidade... Eu não vou perder tempo explicando, vocês eu faço questão de matar, já me atrapalharam demais.  
Os dois homens vão correndo em direção a Kyon que coloca as mãos na frente criando um escudo de gelo (korishirudo) do qual eles quebram facilmente, mas Kyon desaparece com um Kawarimi de gelo, Kyon aparece onde eles estavam antes, ele da um sorriso e eles se assustam quando percebem que o gelo que eles destruíram prendeu os braços e as pernas.  
Umidade girando em forma espiral começa a criar um Mizu bushin a esquerda de Kyon ambos fazem os mesmos movimentos e vão correndo em direção aos homens, eles giram no chão perto dos homens erguendo a perna direita dando um chute no queixo dos homens que caem da torre quebrando o gelo que os prendia, e este gelo volta a segura-los em forma de lobos os dois Kyon pulam e Kyon fala:  
- Ichi (um)  
Chegando próximo a cada um dos homens dão um soco no centro do peito (pras costelas quebrarem e perfurarem os órgãos)  
- Ni (dois)  
Dão um chute no estomago contraindo os corpos (observe o que acontece com um corpo deitado quando você da um soco ou chute no estomago)  
- San! (três)  
Seguram as mãos estendidas dos homens e começam a girar até que enquanto fala:  
- YON! (quatro) - Arremessam os homens um contra o outro e o mizu bushin vira um lobo ajudando a imobilizar os dois presos juntos enquanto Kyon segura seu braço direito para baixo preparando um chidori e fala:  
- GO! (cinco) - Ele solta a mão direita levantando-a para cima e como se arremessasse o raio que saia em forma de trovão formando um lobo do qual agarra e mordia os homens os engolindo eletrocutando-os e ele diz enquanto caem:  
- Okami Rendan! (combo do lobo) – Kyon se ergue e continua após cair no chão:  
- Matei dois com três Causa Mortis diferentes e sem gastar chakra algum.*

*_Causa mortis é do latim causa da morte, kyon se refere a três causas: falta de ar pela força no estomago e na traquéia perfurada, a queda e o choque elétrico._

Kyon levanta a cabeça para cima e começa a pensar:  
- Estou sem querer salvando um vilarejo, agora acho que vou matar mais alguém, ou deveria fujir? Pra uma invasão devia ter pelo menos um cara forte... – começa a falar olhando serio pro lado:  
- Você deve ser quem eu estou pensando, para vir aqui depois do que viu.  
- He, He... você é só um garoto, isso pode ser divertido – diz o homem vestindo um kimono saído da fumaça.  
- ... Você é familiar... não importa. – diz Kyon se posicionando para luta, o homem vai correndo em direção a ele enquanto kyon pensa:  
- Eu posso ler seus movimentos facilmente, mas ele é muito seguro de si, eu posso sentir seus batimentos cardíacos, não estão fora do normal, infelizmente...  
O homem vai tentando dar socos em Kyon que vai desviando para trás com um sorriso no canto do rosto o homem tenta dar um chute nas pernas de Kyon mas este quando vai tentar desviar perde o equilíbrio girando lentamente no ar até encostar as mãos no chão que o apóiam enquanto ele segura o punho do homem com um dos pés e o arremessa para o alto enquanto o outro braço vem e segura seu tornozelo e prepara para jogá-lo no chão quando Kyon cria um chidori no pé e força o homem com a mão esquerda ferida a solta-lo.

- Então você pode contra atacar com um campo de visão fechado e criar eletricidade pelos pés... Interessante...  
Kyon começa a usar o Rayaku no jutsu e vai para cima do homem.

Enquanto isso:

- Kyon-sama... – diz Anko murmurando na cama enquanto gira de um lado pro outro até que cai da cama... - Mas o que aconteceu mesmo... Minha barriga ta doendo de tanto doce... . Kyon por favor vai busca algum sal de frutas e mais um sonho de valsa... Hum? Kyon? – olha pros lados até que vê a janela aberta.

Quatro lobos de raio feitos por Kyon começam a correr em direção ao homem que usa selos de mão e cospe uma bola de ar grande que quando atinge os lobos fica maior ainda, Kyon prepara outro selo enquanto pensa:  
- Eu não queria gastar chakra, mas isso vai ser bom... – e usa um Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu que ao atingir a bola de ar fica maior que ela e vai em direção ao homem e explode, o homem não consegue esquivar pelo tamanho do ataque explosão, Antes da fumaça abaixar kyon diz:  
- Mas que merda em, você ainda ta vivo, ou melhor, quase vivo...

- Eu... Eu não sei o que você é – diz o homem bem queimado e ofegante – mas... eu sei o que você vai ser...  
- Eu também... – e completa com o pensamento: o vencedor...

Como estavam no telhado (as torres eram mais altas junto com a muralha) e Kyon explodiu uma boa parte do telhado, os inimigos vieram para la e cercam Kyon, ele nem olha a volta, ele pode sentir, eles esperam ordens do homem. Kyon começa a pensar:  
- Eu não posso com uma quantidade de o que, uns 50, sei la, não consigo contar, e aquele Katon gastou ¼ do meu chakra, eu tenho um controle exemplar do raio e do gelo mas é por que não gasta chakra, eu tenho que treinar mas isso, mas não tenho mais poder...

- Eu vou indo, você me queimou bastante garoto... – Diz o homem saltando para longe, até que quando ele esta perto da parede três cobras destroem a parede, eram de um tamanho médio, na do meio estava Anko que ao ver Kyon diz:  
- Sabia que você tava aqui, onde há destruição, há Kyon! – O homem vai tentando dar golpes em Anko que vai desviando, uns 15 ninjas vão também, Kyon apenas olha pra ela e volta a sua concentração... Os ninjas saltam fazendo selos de mão cada um com elementos diferentes indo em direção a Kyon, que com olhos fechados vendo sua morte diz:

- O que eu posso fazer, eu não sou nada comparado a Kitai, espera, eu tenho uma coisa que kitai também tem, o poder do selo em forma de trovão!

Continua...

Proximo Capitulo: O poder do trovão corrompido!

O capitulo demorou, mas a maioria não se importa pois quase ninguém ta lendo isso... Ah, pra quem quer saber por que o ataque de Kyon ficou maior procura as vantagens elementais do naruto.


End file.
